


Do Malfoy's have Siblings?

by SlySama



Series: Blonde Beauties: DO Malfoy's have siblings? [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Dominating the Werewolf, F/M, Implied/Referenced Underage Drinking, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Large age differences, M/M, Not Epilogue Compliant, Pack Family, Parenthood, Shapeshifting, Werewolf Harry, Werewolves Turn Into Actual Wolves, Werewolves in Heat, dub-con, family revelations, probably a bit OOC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:40:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23080318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlySama/pseuds/SlySama
Summary: No summary really: Just read the Title. It says it all.That is the question.This is a rewrite and continuation; I will endeavor to finish writing it along with all my other unfinished stories.
Relationships: Harry/ ?, Harry/Original Female Character(s), Mentions of Harry/Original Male Character(s)
Series: Blonde Beauties: DO Malfoy's have siblings? [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1658794
Kudos: 8





	Do Malfoy's have Siblings?

**Author's Note:**

> Werewolf speech is [ **In-between these** ].  
> I do not own Harry Potter.

**Do Malfoy’s have siblings?**

**May 15 th, 1998.**

‘Fuck.’ The raven swore heavily, staring at himself in the gilded full-length mirror that sat in the corner of the infirmary at Hogwarts, which was right this minute illuminated by the bright large moon peering in through the large bay windows.

His body was covered in bandages, even the parts that were covered by hospital wing issue pyjamas.

His peridot eyes were circled by a ring of gold.

‘Damn it.’ He groaned, scrubbing a bandaged hand through his messy hair.

**November 31 st, 2009.**

_Dear Harry,_

_It is…Difficult where to begin… But perhaps I should start by saying how very sorry I am. How very sorry I am for putting you through all this, for everything since we met at my friend’s 18 th birthday party onwards._

_I am not even sure how you ended up being invited if I’m honest? But I suppose you would have had to know Azure; if so, then I have no idea how we have never met before?_

_Keeping you all to himself that Azure. He was awful friendly with you from what I can recall of those times we spent together afterwards. He was also very angry when he found out…About all of it._

_I do hope you didn’t see him angry. I’m almost positive he’d have hit you and that wouldn’t be pleasant for anybody. I’m not even 100% if he’s angry with you, me, or himself for letting it happen…_

_But I’m digressing and there really isn’t any time for wandering thoughts._

_I’m positive you had noble intentions when you realised I was completely off my face at that party. Obviously I shouldn’t have been drinking…Although, I think perhaps you were a bit over the limit yourself because when I’d convinced you not to take me home, you took me to your flat instead._

_Granted, you were a perfect gentlemen and gave me your guest room to sleep in, however, by morning…_

_You were just so sweet, and I suppose…Neither of us could resist?_

_You were so upset, and I understand why of course—you were especially upset upon learning my age, I’ll admit I was a bit surprised by yours. I hadn’t pegged Azure knowing someone so much older than he._

_My parents were absolutely furious when I arrived back home. They were even more furious when they found out about…this…Oh Harry, I’m…I’m not sure when this letter will reach you, I hope it reaches you in time. I acquired the owl the way you showed me, at the reproachful stares of my parents but really do hope this reaches you._

_But in the event that it doesn’t… In time… If you’re late….I heard my parents talking with the midwives and the doctors. They do not believe me capable or responsible enough to do this myself. As I am young, still in school, and they are getting on in years themselves and do not believe they would be capable; they were so furious with you, and I apologise for the way my Mother acted towards you, but they were talking about putting them up for adoption Harry._

_Please don’t let them._

_I think they might have already signed them away._

_I know you might not believe this, but it’s all true. I know you were responsible; I saw you put them on, I heard you muttering your protection spells; I heard you every-time, but I believe this might have been the first night._

_The party night. The night I snuck into your room._

_The dates adds up._

_I am so sorry, I thought you should know, I wanted to tell you sooner, I really did, I was going to tell you that day at the house…Please hurry._

_Really, super apologetic,_

_Aurora._

Harry blinked at the letter scrunched between his fingers; they were trembling badly. He ignored the barn owl picking at his cooling bacon and dipping its beak into his half empty coffee mug for refreshment. He ignored his friends as they puttered around the kitchen so early in the morning getting their own breakfast.

They had all become rather early risers and the pattern had never really vanished. His friends were staying at Grimmauld Place for the time being until Ron could save up enough of his earnings to buy the house over the hill from his parents; he didn’t want to be very far from them anymore.

Hermione had finally acquiesced; to far more than moving.

Harry was only there because they’d been having breakfast early together since they were teenagers; it was a hard habit to break, even if you lived on the other side of London.

‘Harry?’

The sound of a full coffee mug being placed onto the table with a plate of toast made him jump out of his self-imposed trance more than the voice of one of his friends; which sounded rather concerned, perhaps she’d been saying something?

He blinked and lifted his head from the crumpling letter, hands still shaking and emerald eyes glassy and unresponsive as they were still re-reading the words from the letter even as he stared at the brown eyes and found the concerned blue behind her. He was near the toaster, leaning against the counter waiting for his toast to pop.

The words were barely making any sense, his vision un-focusing with the blurring letters. They were a jumbled mess in his head.

‘Harry, are you alright?’

He blinked again at Hermione and smiled tightly as he stood, letter in hand. ‘I’m heading out…’ and then he left the kitchen, hands clenching around the doorframe as he did so and travelling up the wall as he walked down the hallway. They clenched the stair-rail as he ascended to his guest room—he’d stayed the night—to retrieve his winter cloak; after all, it was November and it was a bit chilly outside.

On his ascend of the stairs he came into a slightly more put-together mindset, so when he descended the stairs once more, winter cloak donned he caught the whispered words of his best mate; Ron Weasley, wondering to Hermione if their friend was okay. He paused momentarily by the front door, jumping into his winter boots to hear Hermione wondering the same thing before heading out.

He went a few paces down the cooled and deserted street before pausing in front of a blank car space. Here, he quickly darted his eyes around before flicking his wand lowly; which he’d mended with the elder wand which he now kept in a locked box deep in the back of his wardrobe and not snapped in half and at the bottom of the Hogwarts ravine. He wasn’t stupid. Why would he snap such a powerful and ancient wand, even if it was dangerous? Locked away and hidden, it couldn’t harm anyone.

He then stepped into the modified black muggle Jaguar XF-R that instantly appeared. He’d gotten his muggle driver’s license thanks to Hermione badgering on the subject of transportation as Harry was apparently constantly going on about how he hated magical types of transportation, so afterwards, he had paid a pretty penny for the new model, but it was so worth it. He didn’t get sick now; it was great.

Though he felt a bit woozy right now.

This beauty of a model had been modified by him personally, and perhaps by just toeing the guidelines of rules regarding muggle vehicles being tampered by magic; not that he thought the Ministry would have the balls to call him on it. It drove so well; he turned on the ignition, sighing and shutting the door as the engine began to purr and with his wand buzzing on the passenger seat, trying to locate Aurora Evans, he drove off.

He almost accelerated on the Highway BEFORE pressing his personal invention; his Invisibility Compass but he pulled back just in time to slam the “button”, albeit a bit rougher than necessary. After all he was in a big hurry.

If this was all true, and he didn’t believe the girl had any reason to lie about it. When he pulled up into the parking lot of “John Radcliffe Hospital Women’s Centre”, it dawned on Harry that the girl he had met when they were both drunk at a party almost an entire year ago, wasn’t lying in the slightest; not if she was in there and since Harry’s own “Point me” that could detect even the faintest trace of magic in someone and find them, didn’t lie then he knew he was in the right place and the girl was somewhere inside.

It pained him to think about her as a child as it was one of the contributing factors on why he stopped dating her. He had begun to feel really guilty with each passing day and after almost losing his ear to her Mother’s rage…

This was where you went when you were expecting…

Swallowing his anxiety Harry turned off the ignition, pocketed his wand that buzzed one last time as he finite’d the spell, stepped out of the car, locked the car, smoothed down his clothes and trudged with heavy legs toward the looming building, remembering that meeting her mother had been a fundamentally bad idea.

‘Can I help you sir?’

‘Uh…’ Harry’s eyes couldn’t stop looking around the lobby he’d just walked into. It was filled with all sorts of pictures of babies and animals and had quite a number of expecting mother’s wandering around waiting for their turn.

Some had lovers and partners and friends and family, others had their previous toddlers on their laps fussing. ‘Um…Yes. Yes, uh, I’m under the impression a…young…woman…is here by the name of Aurora Evans? She recently contacted me with the news she was staying here.’

The receptionist blinked at him and then distinctly started to scowl at him as she punched away on the keyboard in front of her with her fingernails. Harry’s eyes widened at the aggressiveness and he gulped for the furious actions. ‘You are then…?’ She questioned, her tone degrading.

‘Harry…’ The receptionist stared pointedly; her nails paused. ‘…Harry Potter.’

‘The irresponsible one then, I assume?’ She continued to stare pointedly, one fingernail now raised and pointing at him in an accusing fashion.

‘If you mean, am I the Father, then yes, I am.’ Harry bit into his tongue hard enough to have a metallic taste envelope his mouth. If he said something more than that and snarked back at the rude receptionist, he’d probably be tossed out on his ear and barred from ever seeing Aurora, let alone ever entering into the building again…not that…He planned to come here anytime soon again. He fiddled with his hands below the counter and waited, watching attentively that sharp-eyed receptionist jab away at the keyboard again with her blood-red fingernails aggressively.

The nails reminded him of Rita Skeeter, and he let the shiver travel up his spine, even as he reared back when her eyes, which were piercing black framed by pink wire slid back to him sharply.

If he was honest, her entire profile screamed prodigy of or relative in someway of Rita Skeeter.

‘ID Please.’ Her hand flew out and banged upside down on the counter, causing him to jerk abruptly and fumble for the wallet that contained his driver’s license. Placing the laminated card into her upturned palm, he watched with trepidation and a teensy bit of satisfaction when the black eyes widened, and her mouth dropped open slightly with bewilderment.

His driver’s license had been a constant embarrassment since he’d gotten it when he was eighteen as according to the Goblins from Gringotts and the Ministry Archivists, Sirius Black, recently post-humourlessly pardoned of crimes because of complete innocence had added Harry to his family registry, naming him heir to the Black holdings and fortune, and SON of Sirius Black. He’d not known a thing about it. It’d been a huge shock, so of course he had the added name of Black.

As of course was the added title LORD because apparently when you were the last known member of the old family of Potter’s, and you were Saviour to the whole wizarding world, and by extension the last known Peverell relation, you were apparently given this. He supposed seeing this anywhere in this day and age would generally widen a few eyes. He didn’t particular care for the titles he received so normally ignored them until he had to acknowledge them.

So the license relatively went;

**Lord**

**Harry**

**James**

**Peverell**

**Black**

**Potter.**

**Height: 182 cm.**

**D.O.B: 31.07.1980, Godric’s Hollow, England.**

Which obviously, made him Twenty-Seven. The receptionist coughed, rummaged around her workspace for a good few minutes and then slammed the laminated card back to the counter for him to re-pocket. ‘Well…’ She said, soundly HIGHLY sceptical. ‘I am sorry, LORD Potter, but I won’t be telling you her room number as you have been blacklisted from this hospital, as it so happens. So, given that, please leave these premises now before I call security.’ Her tone was seriously condescending, and Harry could have sworn he’d heard her mutter a few “Pervert” in there.

His eyebrow rose before his scowl of annoyance took over. ‘Beg your pardon? Blacklisted? How’s that? I’ve never even been here before. How on earth could I have been blacklisted?’

‘A recent development then, Mister Potter, I’m sure.’ Harry didn’t miss, nor care that she had reverted back, so continued to listen to miss snooty. ‘I don’t care whether or not you’ve been here before, frankly I don’t think I ever well. If you do not leave, right now, I will call security to escort you out and if that does not work Mister Potter, I will call the police to do it for you.’ She held out her claws toward the glass sliding doors and stared at him with an insincere smile.

Harry stared right back blankly before mimicking her fake smile and leaning over her pristine counter; the toes of his shoes touching the marbled floor as he reached and grabbed for the computer screen. He thanked her that she had in fact left the numbers and names of every young pregnant woman stretched across the bright screen.

He kept his grasp firm as he searched out “Evans, Aurora” and the corresponding room number. The receptionist trying to claw it from his grasp ended up gauging a deep mark into his hand that he immediately snatched back, dropped back to the marble with his boots making a heavy sound and made sure that no one watching wide-eyed noticed when the blood that had been drawn forth, puttered to a stop and the wound sealed itself.

He wiped the access on his dark denim jeans and ran down the corridor with the number firmly imprinted on his retinas. The raven was in a sprint, leather jacket flying out behind him and his feet thumping on the marble as he heard the shouts behind him, echoing after him down the polished hallways; security guards.

Skidding to a halt when he came to 236 he backtracked quickly to 233 as he heard them nearing his location, shouting their anger. He slammed the large sliding door open before closed, whipped his wand out of his sleeve and heavily spelled the door before even turning and leaning against it, breathing harshly he smiled through it upon spying the snow-haired girl sitting up and blinking astonishingly at him.

Her eyebrows appeared to be in conflict as to be incredulous or merely amused at his sudden burst of appearance.

He breathed, ‘Hi’ at the blonde as he leaned heavier on the door, trying to ignore when the bang resounded from the thick metal inwards and was followed with a rattle of the handle and confused, angry and flustered guards, doctors and midwives. ‘OPEN THIS DOOR THIS INSTANT, SIR!’

‘WHY THE HELL WON’T THIS THING OPEN?!’

‘YOU DO NOT HAVE PERMISSION TO BE IN THERE, SIR!’

‘Hi…’ She breathed, staring, she was still in conflict. ‘I’m not sure that was necessary.’ She held up a hand awkwardly, slightly pointing at the door.

‘It was actually.’ He nodded. ‘Otherwise…I’d either have been thrown out as your parents apparently were able to blacklist me from this hospital or I’d have to stun some very annoyed orderlies and probably have to explain to the Ministry why they were suddenly un-spelling a bunch of muggle doctors from comas. It would not be a pleasant conversation for me…’ He shook his head, taking a deep breath.

‘There wasn’t any way I was going to miss you giving birth to my children. You did write as if there were more than one?’ He had begun to mutter, unsure if he was indeed correct, staring through his lashes in bordering embarrassment if he was wrong.

She appeared to be staring at him sadly as her raised hand shifted to his right. His eyes followed. ‘Oh.’ She could probably hear his disappointment. ‘You already have…’ He mumbled, stepping up to the transparent bassinets holding two tiny infants. He clutched the rim of them and stared down; one was dressed in a powder pink with a similarly coloured soother and the other was in all blue with a similarly coloured soother in their tiny sucking mouths.

There crowns were so obviously inherited from their mother for they were immensely platinum blonde and the blankets that wrapped around their feet appeared to be split from one blanket of white soft fleece edged in gold.

‘They have your eyes.’ She said, her voice small from her bed. As he turned his head to spy her, she was now sitting up completely amongst the rumpled sheets with her long platinum locks tied in a ponytail and her beautiful silver eyes and long lashes were framed by her black wire frames.

Her throat seemed to be lost for words because her mouth couldn’t seem to form them from opening and closing lips. Her eyes had begun to water, he could see though there really wasn’t any need for tears.

Sometimes, the raven simply stared at her in disbelief because she never DIDN’T remind him the blonde man he worked with. With her platinum waves and silvery irises and her gorgeous ethereal name. He always seemed to pause on the thought. It could have been possible, for all he knew.

She had magic, though it was only just above that of any squib; so of course she had never received a letter to attend Hogwarts. She had even believed herself to be a squib like her adopted parents were. That was something else, Aurora was adopted; she had no knowledge of her birth parent’s, but couldn’t the Malfoy’s have tossed her aside because she hadn’t been worthy to inherit the Malfoy name?

That wasn’t to say that there hadn’t been one stage where he thought that Luna might have had a younger sister, but he didn’t believe that the Lovegood’s would do something so devilish so give her away.

When he had realised she did indeed possess it, he had begun training with her; coaxing that magic to the fore and coaching her in the ways of magic wielding, and first year spells. She grew stronger and stronger every lesson and now, despite taking her time learning the movements, she was just beginning a second year book of spells that he’d given her.

He hadn’t realised he’d been blindly staring until she said his name questioningly.

‘Uh? Sorry.’ He said sheepishly.

Her magic had been something that had drawn Harry back to her after that night he had undoubtedly taken her virginity, after he had slept with his friends best friend; he knew Azure had been furious, though hadn’t extensively known for what reason and had in fact been knocked back by the younger man with a good right hook.

He even understood the man’s avoidance of him now.

He had had so many reservations when the two of them began dating and had in fact begun to hear Hermione’s reprimanding tones and disappointment echoing inside his skull the ENTIRE time they had done so. He felt, were his friend to know the sordid details, he would hear no end to the crushing disappointment and reprimanding for having been in an 11-year age gap relationship, with a young woman that was in fact still in school.

He cringed a bit, thinking about it. ‘Do they?’ He eventually asked, shaking himself out of his thoughts and tuning back in to the realm of the living. His head swung back to the twins and his hand tentatively reached in both cots, smoothing back wisps of white flyaway strands.

He stared for a full minute. Intensely, before the twins seemed to sense they were being watched and began to wriggle around, open their eyes and gap their mouths around their soothers.

They did appear to have similar eye colours to him, but they weren’t QUITE identical in nature. For a start, his little princess had the most beautiful glistening orbs of Jade but when her head shifted, and the irises hit the lighting of the ceiling they would shift to a molten silver. He wasn’t sure that was entirely normal but perhaps it was a magic thing? He could feel the magic radiating off the both of them; he would have to be careful when they began exhibiting their accidental magic.

His little prince charming had equally beautiful eyes, and as he replaced the soother back into his daughter’s eager mouth distractedly, he saw that though they were almost exactly Harry’s peridot green; the normally black liberal ring was actually a brilliantly blaring silver, however.

‘Partially…’ He whispered, running a finger down the petite nose and smiling indulgently at the little face that scrunched up before settling back into his blanket swaddle.

‘What?’

‘They aren’t exactly the same. They have both our colours in some form.’ He whispered down at the tots rather than turning to say so to their mother. ‘My God Aurora, they’re so beautiful. Almost ethereal; I’d say if I didn’t know any better. I really didn’t know I could make such beautiful offspring.’ He laughed, his voice awed and eyes glistening behind his own black frames.

‘You’re handsome, you know.’ She chuckled, a hand covering her mouth to quite the sound as not to disturb the babies.

‘Hm.’ He hummed. ‘It’s all your fault.’ Her smile, despite her face turning pink at the accusation didn’t falter as she repeated herself and turned her face up to something above Harry’s head.

He turned to spy that a clock ticked away there, announcing it was now 5:30am and there was apparently not a lot of time left before the people on the other side found a way inwards.

‘You can’t hold them off forever.’ She frowned.

He shook his head, blinking his messy hair out of his eyes and pushing his glasses up his nose with one hand. ‘I know…But when that door bows in Aurora, these two are coming with me. If they are just going to be taken away from you…You said it yourself, right? I won’t have them being taken away from you, from me, and given to complete strangers. I don’t care if they’ve been wanting children for years. They aren’t having ours.

They’re my family, the only one I’ve biologically got. They’re mine. They’re ours, they aren’t your parents grandchildren to give.’ He took a deep heavy breath.

‘I didn’t give permission for that, and neither did you. I know that YOU’VE had a wonderful life with your parents, but I never had that with my relatives; they were actually related to me and they never treated me the way your parents have loved you. I was a burden to them, not a gift, not family. I was ordered to hide when guests came over and told to do chores that my cousin should have been doing, or my aunt or even my uncle should have been doing; I was a slave for them, for so many years. I will not have the possibility of that happening to my own children. I simply can’t.’

‘Besides…As their legal parent, and in possession of quite a sum of money, not that I care to brag about it, but they could happily live a life of complete luxury, in fact their children’s children could do that without any worries about expenses. Not that of course I would raise them to believe such nonsense, I’ll not raise them like spoiled brats that think they’d be entitled to everything. I’ve seen enough of that.’ He bit his lip, unsure but asking anyway.

‘…You could come with me?’

Aurora started to shake her head, her hair falling out of its hasty tie. ‘I can’t do that Harry, and I don’t think you really meant that either. I don’t…believe my parents were right but they aren’t exactly wrong in their belief that I’m too young for this.

I’ve got school to attend, at least for another year and then I plan to go to college; I want to find a stable job, doing what I love. I don’t think I COULD handle being a Mother right now, let alone to TWO beautiful little ones.’ Her head was still shaking as she confessed her insecurity to the raven. Her eyes had glued themselves to her clasped hands. ‘I think it’s best you take them as I definitely don’t want someone I don’t know raising them as their own, especially not when there is a perfectly capable parent right here, willing, more than capable of raising them and loving them.’ She breathed shakily, sniffling a bit but she didn’t wipe her eyes.

‘I know you’ll make a splendid Father. You’ve always wanted a family. I’m not saying I don’t want them, of course I do! I do! But I think they’d be better cared for right now by you.’ She sniffled more as leaned across to the table adorned with a half empty water jug and an empty glass. An ornate box had been placed there. ‘I want to give them these. They were mine, and I’m under the impression that once upon a time they were gifted to me by my Biological Mother; as a type of…Parting gift before I was given away.

Though I’m not sure why…’ Her shaking hand brought the box toward her, a few fingers rubbing against the grain before being shoved toward Harry.

Harry stood forward to take it; inside were two small earrings of Jade.

‘Okay. I’ll give these to them; do you want them to have them now?’ He questioned, unsure if she would want the infants ears to be pierced. He went on with confidence however, ‘Aurora, I live in London, I could easily come to you whenever you would like to see them and surely, your…parents-he growled- couldn’t do anything about that? You are still their Mother and have every right to see them, despite them not living with you.

I am not simply going to allow you to shut yourself out entirely from their lives, no matter how young or busy you may be. Got that?’ He finalised his words with a definitive nod as he spun around, taking the piercing from the box when she motioned to it in the affirmative to “Go ahead”.

He was confident that he wouldn’t hurt his young ones, as he had a convenient painless charm that he had used on his own godsons ears he’d gotten permission to pierce a year ago. His own Jade dragon tooth glinted under the lights as he murmured under his breath; stepping over to the bassinets, he took his daughters ear under hand with the jewel sitting in his palm and watched, as painlessly, with just a miniscule jump of her little body, the stud glittered in her left ear.

He turned to his son and did the same to his left, rubbing the soft and supple flesh of his reddened cheek as he let out a little mewl of discomfort. ‘Is he?’ Aurora sounded concerned, so he turned and smiled brilliantly.

‘They’re just fine, love and looking even more Ethereal then before.’ He did have a thought though, ‘Um, Aurora, do they have names yet?’

She looked embarrassed. ‘…No…’

‘Ah. Hm, well then, before this door comes heavily crashing to the ground, as I do believe they have acquired something of considerable weight beyond, we are naming them; together.’

She frowned at this. ‘…I don’t hear anything…Come to think of it, I haven’t heard anything in some time.’

‘Silencing spell.’ He supplied, shrugging. ‘I didn’t want them to disturb them.’ He pointed to the twins. ‘Now, Aurora, you are going to name our precious little daughter and then give our son his middle name; alright? I’ll do the reverse?’ He smiled, feeling hurried, and spun, wheeling the bassinets over to her bedside.

‘Any ideas? I’m sure you’ve thought about a few since the nine months I knew absolutely nothing?’ He laughed to take the sting out of his words, trying to ease the immediate guilt that took over her expression.

‘…A few…’ She mumbled. ‘…I did kind of settle on one for her…I was having a bit of trouble trying to come up with names for him, let alone ones that I thought you might like.’ She smiled tentatively, obviously still feeling guilty about the whole thing.

He nodded, waving her on. ‘Let’s here it. No worries. No hard feelings Love.’

‘…Eridanus. The river constellation?’ She said, questioning.

Interesting. Harry nodded along with his thoughts, couldn’t just be a weird coincidence, surely? ‘I can see that. Sure. River…Why a constellation of stars, if I may ask?’

‘Well, I take Astronomy at night school, and I’m in the Astronomy Club at Secondary School. I just love the night sky, the stars, I want to be a Scientific Astronomer someday. I’m pretty sure I’ve said that before?’ She laughed lightly, rubbing her fingers through her long hair nervously. ‘I always have loved the stars, ever since I was younger. Do I really need any other reason? You name your children after something you like, right?’

Harry shook his head, mind turning that over as he agreed with her view. ‘No, not at all, you’re absolutely right. I like the stars too. My Godfather, if you remember, his name was Sirius and the man I work with is named after the Dragon Constellation. So’ He took a breath as he felt a resonating bang throughout his skull. ‘How about…Eridanus Lily?’ He really adorned how sweet River Lily sounded. He wanted to add Evans into their names but wasn’t quite sure if he should put what essentially was his Mother’s entire name in his daughters, so he said nothing.

She seemed to read his mind though as he hesitated. ‘Just Potter. It’s enough to be able to name them like this and see them from time to time. I really appreciate it, Harry. You really are going to be the best Father, I’m sure of it.’ She smiled sincerely and took the babes the moment Harry thought to pass them over to her for a hold, and, apparent nuzzle of a nipple.

He tried not to look directly there as he voiced about naming their son. The little cherub gurgled as if he knew perfectly well they were talking about him and neither of them could help the uncertain chuckle.

‘Aureum?’ He bit his lip. ‘It means Golden and precious in Latin, what do you think, as a first name?’ He wasn’t sure.

‘I think it’s wonderful Harry. Hmm, let me see.’ She adjusted herself a moment, being careful of the two small mouths attached to her so voraciously. Aureum Sagitta Potter? Golden Arrow?’

‘Oh. I like it.’ Harry laughed before swinging his head toward the door abruptly, frowning fiercely as an exceptionally loud bang resonated through his skull once more; he was beginning to develop a headache. The door bowed inwards. ‘I think…We should hurry our goodbyes. That door is not going to hold out much longer, not with whatever they’ve got on the other side. Is there anything else you’d like to say or do?’ He probed.

‘Yes. They were born at 4:30 and 5:00 o’clock of today, so October 31st, 2009, they were 30 minutes a part because of some minor complications. Eri is the eldest and Ure is the youngest. When I was very young I developed a minor case of Asthma that has since disappeared, at least I’ve had no issues with it, but you might want to watch Ure for that. Um…’ She shook her head, trying to think whilst rushing things along because now she was starting to see the door bow inwards. ‘I shouldn’t have to mention that because we both have failing eyesight they might inherit that, so do checks every now and then with their sight. I do have an allergy to Plums and Chocolate, so if you want to just be a bit wary of those…I’m not sure if allergies are passed onto the offspring?’ She questioned herself, Harry blinked and barked a small laugh with a delirious smile.

‘Rora, you would make an absolutely fine Mother. I promise, I will watch them with everything I have. I’ll protect them and love them, and raise them in your stead, most of the time.’ He laughed. There was a bang and they all jumped. This one had echoed past the silencing charm and made the locking one waver in its durability. Right, probably time to go.

His smile returned at her grateful and amused flushing cheeks. The tears had begun to sparkle at he corners of her beautiful silver irises. ‘I promise, Rora.’ He continued. ‘I’ll make sure to come and see you, that you can spend time with them, that they’ll know who you are. And here’s hoping, that your parents will back the FRACK OFF-his voice rose angrily- and not resort to some stupid and unrealistic restraining order against me.’ He huffed. 

Her laugh this time was watery as she brought a hand up to scrub at her burning eyes, pushing wayward strand of blonde behind her ear and taking a moment to adjust her lenses. Aurora stared at him in total acceptance and flicked her eyes back to the door that bowed once more, the hinges buckling.

She reached with Eridanus. ‘Go.’

He nodded, conjuring two carriers from the transparent cribs, gently taking each babe as she kissed them goodbye and buckling them securely into each one; tucking their blankets around their small frames. When he turned back to the blonde, she was clutching at the bedspread and crying. He bit his lip, leaned over and brought them forward for one last kiss, then gave his own to the corner of her petite mouth as he hurried toward the door.

Unfortunately…He had to go back out this way. He took a heavy breath, let it out and flicked his hand sharply at the doorway around the carriers.

It fell straight to the tiled floor; the heavy sliding door.

Harry cringed, flinching as all the eyes immediately turned on him. He clutched the carriers handles tighter when stares finally blinked out of shock and turned nasty. Worst of all, were that Aurora’s LOVING parents, were among the crowd.

‘Big hammer.’ He said, eyebrows raised as he aimed it at the fireman.

‘You!’

Harry groaned, quickly mumbling a Muffliato downwards. ‘Me.’

‘WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?!’

Gees. He cringed backwards, his face contorting at the shout close to his face. ‘Taking my children home?’ He said, making it sound like they were short a few braincells.

‘You. You’re—No. No you are not. Those babies do not belong to you. We’ve already sighed the papers as Aurora’s legal guardians. Their rightful parents will be here in 15 minutes to collect them.’

Harry’s whole body twitched. His magic flaring angrily at the audacity. He stepped forward menacingly, stepping into the unworthy grandfather’s personal space. His voice was a growl into the immediately sweating face. He was beyond playing nice anymore. ‘Guardians? Parents? RIGHTFUL PARENTS?!’ He screamed. ‘Aurora is their PARENT. I AM their parent! I am taking MY children, considering that I am actually LEGALLY their Father, LEGALLY an adult because I am 27’ He heard a “Perverted scum” and growled again, ‘Fuck you.’ He went on, staring at the old man once more. ‘And I have the full authority over anything adoptive parents of Aurora ever will. So BACK the FUCK off, because there is literally NOTHING you can do to the contrary.’ 

He sidestepped the man but didn’t make it much further as the man grabbed at his arm. His teeth gnashed and his irises flickered.

‘How dare you yell at me, you good for nothing arrogant cradle-snatching pervert!’ The old man shouted.

Harry took a deep fortifying breath, not turning around. ‘Oh, please, SIR, call me whatever you wish, I really couldn’t care less. I have put up with a lot worse, considering I had some pretty shitty adoptive family of my own to grow up around, but that’s none of your business really. I have been independent from a very young age and I have been through far more than you ever have in your, what, 50 years? SIR.

I have my own business that I have been running since I was 19 and I definitely have way more money than you, or those people you signed my children over to without permission; I don’t care to brag about it, as I said to Aurora, who you don’t deserve, but they would never want for anything for the rest of their lives, even their grandchildren would be living comfortably. In this world, what’s that word, ah yes, I’m a billionaire. These are my BIOLOGICAL children.’ He finally turned around, disengaging the hand on his wrist. ‘BACK THE FUCK OFF!’ He suddenly screamed, pushing the man, and his fellow crowders back with a burst of wild angry magic.

‘Oh.’ He paused and turned halfway down the polished hallway, ignoring as the people that had turned to follow him halted. He could see them shaking in confusion, scrubbing at their bodies insecurely. ‘You can get a Lawyer; I dare you to try and you’ll find yourself digging your head into the dirt so far like an Emu that you’ll believe you’ve been buried alive after you’ve been definitively humiliated. Goodbye.’ He threw it over his shoulder as he spun on a heel and walked angrily back to the Foyer.

He scowled and smiled mockingly when he came across the shocked receptionist with her hand in mid-air, her mouth wide open and hurried from the building to the carpark where he clipped in the twins, spelled the carriers for extra security, climbed into his own seat, turned the ignition after buckling himself in and drove them back home, huffing and puffing; his eyes were feral.

As he pulled up at his parking spot, took the twins out, locked and re-hid the car, walked toward the house, up the stairs, and through the door he had considerably calmed down. As he walked down the entrance hallway, that no longer contained the dreaded Mrs Black—he’d finally been able to extricate her from the wall with the help of her Great Nephew a couple years ago—the raven paused as he heard a loud squeal followed by seeing a rush of people crowding into the barely wide hallway; they bared his way to the kitchen. He’d thought, he’d probably had to come back to Grimmauld to explain his sudden departure to his friends.

He blinked in astonishment. ‘What…on earth are you all doing here this early?’

‘It’s real!’ A squeal.

‘It’s true!’ A second squeal.

‘Oh goodness!’ A third more calmer squeal.

Oh kay. Um. The raven reared back, his foot dropping back behind him as he was completely ignored. ‘What?’ He stuttered.

‘I don’t understand but CONGRATS Harry!’ His back was thumped as one of his carriers was taken from his arms despite his attempt to take it back from the taller male.

‘Wait, what, Ron!’ He questioned, his hand still reaching. What the hell was going on here so early in the damn morning?!

‘Oh honestly, stop saying “What” Harry. Everyone got here early, don’t you remember that Ron and I are getting married?’ She stared pointedly. ‘They're here to help with the planning, you scatterbrain. They’ve been here for about a half hour already.’

He began nodding slowly, processing.

‘We were sitting at the table, discussing plans and about your weird behaviour this morning after getting a letter, and a note suddenly flew in. The owl was from the Ministry; it’s still here.’ She pointed toward the kitchen.

‘Its trying to eat Pig, I swear!’ Ron yelled as he disappeared into the kitchen with one of Harry’s sound asleep twins. Harry almost laughed but bit his lip when his body started to move of its own accord; at least, until he realised he was being pushed by the fiery-headed Weasley Twins; they had huge grins.

His other carrier disappeared, and his hands twitched around the empty spaces as he looked around for his missing baby. He breathed a sigh of relief when he noticed that Mrs Weasley had it and her cheeks had turned pink as she stared inside, walking toward the kitchen to congregate with the others.

‘Yes well, Pig is rather small Ronald. Anyway, that isn’t important because it very clearly is not trying to eat your Owl; that’s ridiculous. Harry, the note said you had to sign documents. I believe the Owl is waiting to send them back for you. Why didn’t you tell us you were expecting?!’ She even smacked him in reproach.

‘Didn’t even know you were dating mate.’ Ron supplied.

Harry stared, opening and closing his mouth before closing it as he was pushed toward a vacant chair around the marbled kitchen table. His newborns sat within their carriers atop it, with everyone’s faces peering curiously inside; it must have been a fright, if they were awake.

They certainly weren’t crying. He peered within himself and smiled immediately as their pretty eyes found his. ‘I didn’t know…’ He shook his raven head with his quite words, pushing his frames back up his nose, lowering his hands for his fingers to be grabbed by wanderings hands and sharp-tipped nails.

He wondered if he’d have to use a spell to trim them, so they didn’t scratch themselves or if he needed to cover the hands. He’d have to ask Molly since she was the only expert on children he knew.

‘How could you not know, dear?’

‘Uh…’ He stuttered. ‘…She wasn’t my girlfriend anymore…Molly.’ Even after so many years, it still felt weird to call his best friends mom by her first name. He wasn’t sure if he’d ever get used to it actually. ‘We were friends, but we hadn’t spoken in some time, for various reasons obviously. I didn’t ask but I expect her parents had been keeping her pretty low-key with who she talked to when they found out about it. Pretty sure that they barred her from actually contacting me to tell me, as they hate my guts.’ He shook his head in disgust.

‘Harry you couldn’t be sure about that.’

‘I am.’ He nodded. ‘They even went so far as to “Blacklist” me from a Hospital I’d never been too in some vain attempt to stop me from getting to my babies in time; before they gave them away.’ He growled. ‘They had every intention to give my twins up for adoption without either of our consent.’ He laughed humourlessly but smiled kindly down at his cherubs. ‘So…I took them.’

‘Why on earth would they hate you so much?’ Ginny.

‘Are they religious?’ Hermione.

‘And why would they take them from their own daughter?’ Ron.

‘You know…I don’t know…’ He shrugged, uncaring and shook his head before sitting back down in his chair and turning to face his know-it-all best friend, knowing he was really about to have his ear ripped off. ‘I only know that they didn’t like that I’d slept with their precious daughter. I got coaxed by her once, into meeting them, I went but it was totally against my better judgement. It was really a bad idea; I almost lost my ear to her Mother.’

He didn’t mentioned that he was pretty sure that her “Father” had probably had every intention to kill him for even having impure thoughts about his precious daughter. He’d felt the intent radiating from that man even as he’d tried ducking away from her Mother’s ire.

‘Your ear, mate?’

Harry nodded, ‘Mm. Her Mother threw a heavy vase at me. Strong lady. I ducked but it hit the wall behind me and shattered into a million pieces. One of the pieces nicked my ear; I’m just lucky.’ That was for sure. He turned to George guiltily and smiled sheepishly when George only waved it off and poked his finger through the hole in the side of his head.

Slightly disturbed but used to it, Harry simply raised an eyebrow in disbelief at George’s answering words. Not in the least perturbed because he only had one ear. ‘Comes in handy sometimes, doesn’t it Freddie? You’d be surprised.’ He aimed down at Harry, chuckling.

‘…Interesting…’

‘But Harry, for them to just…’ It was clearly hard for Hermione to understand. The raven heaved a heavy breath as he looked down at the papers spread across the table from the Ministry and the Owl that picked at cold scraps. Obviously, these had all been read by the occupants of Grimmauld already. Summoning a self-inking quill and spreading the parchment, he could see each paper clearly and started to write as he listened to Hermione rant.

After ten minutes of Hermione’s shrill voice in his ear, he sighed and slammed down both quill and parchment, shoving the paper into her face as she thankfully paused. ‘There.’ He practically spat the word into her flushed face as she grabbed at the paper from his fingers and immediately scanned.

**Ministry Archive Family Registration Department.**

**The Official Birth Certification Documentation.**

**Potter Family Registration Archive.**

**Name: Eridanus Lily Potter.**

**Date of Birth: 31.11. 2009**

**Time of Birth: 4:30 am.**

**Sibling: One Twin. Monozygotic.**

**Name: Aureum Sagitta Potter.**

**Date of Birth: 31.11.2009.**

**Time of Birth: 5 am.**

**Location of birth: John Radcliffe Hospital Women’s Centre, Delivery Suite Room No. 233.**

**Town/City/Country of Origin: Headington, Oxford, England.**

**Mother: Aurora Cissa Evans [Previously Unknown Name.]**

**Father: Lord Harry James Peverell Black Potter.**

**Maternal Grandparents:**

**[Previous Unknown]**

**Penelope and Hansel Evans.**

**Paternal Grandparents: DECEASED.  
James and Lily Potter. **

**Secondary and so-forth Guardians:**

**Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger.**

**Neville and Hannah Longbottom.**

**Remus and Nymphadora Lupin.**

**_This Documentation is MINSTRY SEALED._ **

**_This document will be authentically magically sealed in the correct department of the British Ministry of Magic and under strict access. No one other than the sole carer of Heiress and Heir Potter, Lord Harry James Peverell Black Potter, or mentioned Godparents, and the Archivist in charge with his or her own strict access will have permission to access these documents unless given strict permission by Lord Potter. Under NO circumstances are the adoptive parents of “Aurora Evans” [UNDERAGE] to be given access to these files, under the strict Authority of Harry Potter._ **

**_If such a case should arise, for whatever possible reason, the Archivist in charge must directly contact Harry Potter for further directions._ **

**Sighed Lord Harry James Peverell Black Potter.**

Harry watched his frizzy haired friend intensely, his whole body as taught as a bow string, waiting for her to anxiously finish scanning the inked text. Her hands steadily lowered with the paper, her brown eyes leveled on him and her mouth opened silently.

He nodded, waiting for it, knowing it was coming. Knowing it was better to let her vent it out. He bit his tongue practically in half, seeing the cogs turning and being over-oiled in that head of hers.

The raven held himself arrow straight as he turned on his seat to properly face the bookworm. His hands between his spread thighs clenching on the rim of the old wooden chair. He nodded again, almost urging her on, to unfreeze and simply let it out and scream at him the way she clearly wanted to.

Thankful he had kept the Muffliato around his children as she took in a shaky breath that preludes her working herself up; her eyes closed for a split second before her mouth opened and she let an almighty shrill yell into his reared back body; ‘HARRY JAMES POTTER!!!’ his eyes had closed and his teeth bit into his lip. He didn’t realise he was playing to her until afterwards.

He cringed, giving in and letting his head fall back and to the side. Hermione’s chest heaved beneath her pink jumper as she stood from her kitchen chair at her own raised voice; she stood over him with her mouth open once more, glaring at him and yelled again into his paled features. ‘Underage?!’ ‘How underage is UNDERAGE?!’

He dearly hoped he held back the whimper before he whispered up at her.

‘Fifteen…’

She blinked in astonishment. Blinked again, and again. His teeth bared themselves in a terrifying grimace. ‘Fifteen…Fifteen…’ She was doing it again. ‘FIFTEEN!? HARRY THAT’S DISGUSTING!’ He unconsciously pushed the chair back with his feet as he reared back from her, the chair scraped the polished floorboards of the kitchen. He was sure he had felt a bit of spittle that time land on his cheek; she was closer, her hands on her hips as he cracked one eye open to spy her terrify appearance.

‘…That’s…That’s a bit harsh Hermione.’ He whispered.

She straightened and frowned fiercely, turning with Harry when Ginny, out of nowhere, reasonably asked a confused question, staring into the carriers. ‘How come they aren’t making any noise?’

Hermione was reasonably excruciatingly loud. Opening both of his eyes, slowly pushing himself into a standing position, now that he had the room to do so having pushed Hermione backwards, her shoulders shaking beneath his hands. He dropped his hands almost immediately from her, ‘Muffliato.’ He supplied; his voice docile.

‘Hermione…I know it really doesn’t make a lick of difference or anything…’ His voice grew even quieter, his head remaining bent over his kids. He was afraid, frankly, to look anywhere else. ‘…But she’s sixteen now and I do feel immensely guilty about having sex with her to begin with, in fact, the first time wasn’t intentional in the slightest and it was incidentally the one that got her pregnant.’ His voice was barely existent now, barely considered a whisper.

‘No. It doesn’t mean a thing. The fact remains you still slept with an innocent child Harry. She’s ELEVEN years your junior, for Merlin’s Sake. She was only being BORN when you were heading off to Hogwarts and thwarting Voldemort for the first time! That’s so irresponsible and stupid, not to mention completely ILLEGAL. The fact, you seemed to have dated her afterwards Harry, just makes that even more so. That’s worse.’ She was shaking her head as Harry finally turned to face her, her own words now quite but no less damning for it.

She sat down, continuing to shake her head at him in disappointment. ‘Is it really any wonder that her Mother had wanted to hurt you? You slept with her precious daughter and baby, Harry. Can you really them blame for wanting to give those two a proper home?’

Harry’s eyes sparked, and his face immediately contorted, ‘I am proper.’ His voice was growling. ‘I am a proper Home Hermione. I may not have much experience with babies beyond my own Godson, but isn’t that the way of every new parent? They learn along the way? I have everything these two could possibly ever want and more. I love them, Hermione, I deeply love them. They are my only family and there was no way I was ever going to allow her ADOPTED parents to take away my family. They aren’t their grandparents, they aren’t her biological parents, Hermione. They have NO rights to do that. And I won’t have you—

‘I’m sorry. I’m sorry, Harry I wasn’t trying—

‘You were.’ He said, a lower range in his growl, showing his golden rimmed pupils. This quelled his brunette friend’s voice and look. The brown eyes lowered, and her hands angled up to placate him in some way; she bit her lip and Ron came forward to grab a hold of her hips.

‘Mate.’ Ron said, a warning in his tone.

‘Uh…’ Someone intervened the awkwardly appearing situation. ‘You said that it was an accident you slept with her in the first place. How?’ It was Ginny.

Harry turned to the redhead. ‘I went to my friend’s eighteenth, and yes, Hermione, I do have friends that young; shut up. I was the oldest there, granted, but I’ve known Azure since I was twenty-three and before that becomes something else Hermione, there wasn’t anything between us. A few kisses and he was the one that did that, not me, that’s all and I really can’t regret that because he’s the one that made me realise I was Bisexual.’

He sighed, grabbing at his head. ‘We kept in touch, and frankly I really am not sorry we did. Azure and Aurora are bosom buddies and I’ve no idea how I’d never met her before that party, but she was there and obviously without her parents knowledge that there would be alcohol in the vicinity.

She was off her face and before that blows into something, I did not take advantage of her either.’ Harry quickly turned to Hermione, snapping, hearing her intake of breath. She shut her mouth with a snap at his pointed stare. ‘I didn’t. I took her back to my house in London, yes, but I had good intentions. I swear. I put her in the guest room to rest it off before taking her home where she should have been, but I passed out 20 minutes later in my own room, and next thing I know, considering I was a bit over the limit myself; we’d slept together.’ He sighed, scrubbing a hand through his now wildly messy strands.

‘I was upset in the morning, especially when I’d found out she was only fifteen. Okay? I have a conscious.’ He rubbed the back of his head this time and sat heavily back down, looking at the tabletop. He’d never wanted to tell his friends any of this. Wasn’t sure why he felt compelled to now.

Her voice was soft, hesitant, ‘But you kept in touch…’

‘Yes~ I did date her for a bit after that, yes, but I steadily grew guiltier as I realised more and more how young she really was. Eventually, I realised I really shouldn’t have been doing it, and it was pretty disastrous for my health considering the one time I met her parents.

That really was a fundamentally bad idea, but she’d convinced me. She can be quite manipulative. Hm. I’m sure if she hadn’t quickly gotten in the way and told me to leave hurriedly, BOTH her parents would have murdered me or at least I would have had to do something I didn’t want too.

It wasn’t too far from when I’d decided to stop in all honesty, and I guess when she had found out she was pregnant, or started to show? Perhaps she thought she had to tell her parents, or they found out, but we lost contact.

The relationship just sort of fell apart without any words. We are still friends, and I’m still friends with Azure though I haven’t had contact with him in a week, since his last indecipherable message; NOW I get it though. He’s such an idiot.’ He shook his head in exasperation, grasping at his hair before pushing his glasses back up his nose as they slipped down.

‘So, you dated a muggle and are friends with a muggle? Isn’t that hard, mate?’ Hermione’s features morphed at Ron’s words and Harry couldn’t help but raise his eyebrows at his best friends stupidity. The look said, “Seriously mate, you’re really that stupid to say something like that around your future wife who is Muggleborn?”

‘They aren’t muggles.’ He said verbally, half under his breath.

‘They aren’t?’ Hermione sounded surprised.

‘No.’ He shook his head. ‘I realised Aurora had a bit of magic when we met, and somehow it seemed to develop more as we started dating, or at least I picked it up more around then. I started teaching her how to tap into it although it was only basic First Year stuff. She was under the impression she had been a squib like her adopted parents. Azure, on the other hand, he went to Illvermorny in America; opting to attend the same school his Father did instead of the one his Mother attended. International boarding, since they’ve lived here for 20 years now.’ He shrugged.

‘Oh.’ She stuttered, hands around Ron’s around her.

‘Any other questions you guys want to get off your chest?’

‘Plenty.’ Harry heard the mocking “My Great Lord Savour Potter” that was muttered below their breaths, but obviously loud enough for him to hear it so he’d have a reaction.

He rolled his eyes theatrically when they even bowed.

‘What should we ask first Georgie?’

‘Well Freddie, how about the one everyone seems to be unsure about?’

‘You mean the one about their looks?’

‘That’s the one’ He laughed.

Harry stood quite bemused.

‘Did you sleep with Malfoy’s sister?’ They chorused.

‘Malfoy doesn’t have a sister, as far as I know anyway.’ He murmured.

‘Ah, that’s not an answer.’ They pouted. ‘But if what you said is true then they could have tossed her because they thought she'd not possessed magic, or if they knew she held very little they thought she was clearly no better than a squib. Then, to them, she wouldn’t be worthy of the “Illustrious” Malfoy Family.” Sometimes it weirded Harry out how easily they could echo each other. They both used quotations around Illustrious because the Malfoy’s clearly weren’t.

‘Surely, you had the same thoughts?’

He looked elsewhere and they nodded definitively.

‘See.’ ‘Harry our man, and our business partner, you, our oblivious friend. Your heir and heiress look EXACTLY like little Malfoy’s; come on, take a look!’ Harry was brought close to them and his head shoved into the carriers; he rolled his eyes allowing it. 

‘I actually do KNOW what my children look like, thank you.’ He jerked away from their hands and put his own hands on his hips as he spun to face them. ‘Malfoy would have at least had to be eleven, at the time of Aurora’s birth; if she were why would he never mention it? Not even now, and we’re friends and colleagues. Its far enough away from the war for him to mention something like that.’ He huffed.

‘What if he’s ashamed of what his family did?’

The raven turned to face Hermione. ‘Seriously?’ He said.

‘Well, that WAS a normal pureblood tradition and wouldn’t be out of the Malfoy’s jurisdiction to do so if she didn’t have enough magic or any at all. There were even more archaic traditions; be glad she wasn’t disposed of, if she is a Malfoy of course. This is Draco, it’s Draco now, he WOULD be ashamed, wouldn’t he?’ She clarified.

Harry looked from her to Ron then to the Weasley Matriarch and Patriarch. ‘Aurora said those earrings our children now wear were gifted to by her Biological Mother. Somehow I don’t see the Malfoy’s giving anything to the daughter they tossed aside, do you?’ ‘Besides, I don’t care and how the hell would I even be able to bring up a topic like that?’ He said scandalised.

‘You just ask, Harry.’ They tapped him on the shoulders as they chorused. Harry glared down at the table as he heard them.

‘Sure. Just ask. That prat would hit me.’

‘Should be used to that, by now, shouldn’t you?’

Harry huffed, ‘Shut up. I don’t think I could simply just ask Malfoy something like that. Honestly. Yeah, Hi Malfoy, pleasant day for work isn’t it? We’ve got some pretty hard projects today; sorry I took them on without asking again. Hey, do you mind if I ask you something? Right, well, thanks, I just recently got this girl pregnant, HEAVY ENFORCISE ON “GIRL” and I was just wondering if you happen to have any siblings, that your parents tossed aside to sate their pureblood supremacy that look almost exactly like you but like ELEVEN years younger than you?’ He glared hatefully. ‘Oh, yeah, that would be a totally pleasant conversation.’

‘Mm.’

The raven jerked, turning around slowly toward the doorway; he swallowed. ‘Draco.’ He laughed nervously.

‘Hello.’ He waved mockingly and slid sideways. ‘Well, first off. You took on other projects without asking me again when we were already swamped?’

‘Um…’ The raven fiddled.

A sigh. ‘Wonderful, idiot. Secondly, you sleep with children now? My, how the mighty Savour has fallen.’ Harry quickly shook his head in the negative, mouth snapping shut when the blonde eyed him shrewdly.

‘If you wanted to really ask if I have a sister hidden somewhere, then that certainly wasn’t the way to do so…But…’ He took a heavy breath and let it out slowly, looking pained. He came into the room, stepped around the raven, pushing his shoulder aside to take a long at the twins.

‘Those earrings, where did you get them?’ He asked, turning to stare.

‘Aurora.’

Malfoy’s body jerked. ‘Is that their Mother?’

‘Yes.’

‘She’s what, sixteen then? Where did she get them?’

‘Yes. Her biological Mother supposedly; her parents told her as much.’

Malfoy nodded slowly, sighing at the same time and reaching a hand into the carriers and having the long-fingered hand clung to by both infants. ‘I suppose if you want the whole story, and obviously you do, you’re going to have to wait until my Mother gets back from her month-long holiday. I think you should have Aurora accompany you on that day, if that’s doable.’ He scrubbed his free hand through the side of his hair.

He looked distressed.

‘Is she your sister? You have one?’ Harry asked, unable to help the slightly incredulous tone that took over his voice.

‘Yes. Probably.’ He said through gritted teeth, turning and staring at his colleague. ‘I got sick when she was born, when I came home the baby wasn’t there. I never asked because I knew I wouldn’t be given an answer and my Mother always walked in the opposite direction if I so much as looked like I was going to ask questions. She was sad. Father was always furious. You learn.’ He shrugged uncomfortably.

‘Is that why I need to ask your Mother; because you weren’t there?’

‘Yes.’

‘Oh.’

He nodded.

‘Why did you come here today?’ Suddenly having clarity.

‘I need your golden glass case…’ Now he looked hesitant, taking his other hand back and clasping both behind his back.

‘What for?’ Harry started to scowl. ‘Are you working?!’

The grey eyes wandered.

‘Malfoy!’ Harry shouted, snapping. ‘We don’t work on anything alone. You know that, it’s way too dangerous!’

‘So is taking on more than we can handle. Moron!’

Harry growled.

Draco blinked, coming closer, too close and Harry almost tripped backwards to backpedal from the blonde who grabbed at his triceps. His words were quiet, his supple lips barely moving an inch in company. ‘It is not the full moon yet, correct? I’m sure it isn’t.’

Harry shook his head, snapping ‘No.’

‘Your eyes have the golden ring and it’s as intense as then.’ Harry blinked, fluttering his eyelashes with a frown. ‘And you’re growling, I know Lupin doesn’t do that often. Not unless he’s in a Mood.’

‘I’m different.’ He grumbled.

‘True…’ He acquiesced, head tilting sideways.

Harry huffed, ‘Let go.’ The blonde did, stepping backwards.

‘Are you alright, dear?’

‘I’m fine Molly.’

‘Are you sure, dear?’ He nodded. ‘Then I do have a question? You aren’t in any pain; you aren’t hurt anywhere?’

‘Hurt?’ Harry asked confused.

‘Yes, dear, you’ve blood on your sleeve and trousers there.’ She pointed. He blinked down and rubbed across the dried blood clearly visible, then pushed down his rolled-up white sleeve to conceal the fact that he wasn’t in the slightest. He hadn’t ever told more than was necessary, like his friends, Remus who told Tonks and his Godson Teddy, Draco who was his colleague and Snape who was the supplier of the potion he had to ingest for a week every month; who did so under reluctance but compassion. He hadn’t wanted to weigh her down with an “Adopted son” with the affliction when she’d freaked out over one of her son’s being permanently scarred and having to eat raw meat.

‘Um, no, I must have gotten a scratch or something, I’m fine.’ Ron had never been thrilled over lying to his Mother about it, but he understood Harry’s reasoning. Suffice it to say, he had never mentioned his affliction to Aurora either. Harry smiled at to reassure the older woman and took the full pitcher of Pumpkin Juice and an empty glass before pouring then gulped down the entire thing with a tight throat. It WAS hard to keep from his own unofficially adopted Mother, but he really DIDN’T want to burden her.

It was strange that she wasn’t mentioning anything about getting a teenager pregnant let alone the young women’s age. Let alone that he had kissed, and frotted—not that he mentioned that—with a teenager 8 years younger than he. But perhaps she felt he was suitably chewed out?

He wasn’t going to mention it, if she wasn’t going to bring it up.

**December 14 th, 2009**

‘I am so out of my element.’ The raven grabbed at his jet-black mess of hair in distress. He’d finally gotten everything organised in the nursery at Home and his living room was now a complete chaos zone.

‘Pah!’

Harry turned and glared. ‘Shut up, Malfoy.’ The blonde had barked a laugh, snorting most undignified. He was waving now, standing by the partly opened doorway of Harry’s home. He’d come to see what the delay was, only to find the raven almost buried beneath baby necessities.

Who knew babies could need so much? And with two of them? Millions of times more things they needed, because he needed twice as much as everything. Why did babies poo so much? He’d lost track of how many nappies he’d changed in just the last two days.

He’d barely gotten any sleep and his work, fuck, he was so lost there. He couldn’t think, couldn’t work. Too dangerous.

‘You could lend a hand.’ He said sourly.

‘Okay, okay. What do you want me to help with? I got babysit down while you get some obviously much needed beauty sleep, if you'd like? You look like crap, and oddly that’s saying something since you’ve become a Wolf; It’s like it agrees with you or something; I don’t even know how to explain that logically.’

Harry’s eyebrow rose but he said nothing and shook his head, clawing his way clear and dragging the blonde into the nursery. ‘Okay.’ Was all he said as he disappeared into an adjacent doorway.

The moment his head hit the soft pillow; he was out.

**January 1st, 2010**

‘Uncle Harry! Uncle Harry! Can I stay this time?! Please. Daddy, Daddy can I stay?! Mummy!! Can I stay, pleeeeeeeeeeeeease?!’ He shouted, running around in his pyjamas.

Harry chuckled as he rubbed across his roiling stomach, handing the glass vial back to the arm-crossed man; he closed his glistening eyes at the taste, it really was quite horrible, and it never got any better. ‘You know, you could always improve on the taste.’

‘If I added anything to the concoction it wouldn’t be as effective.’

The raven huffed and placed a hand on his ten-year-old Godson’s currently brilliant blue crown as he sat himself down in his favourite armchair and ignored when Snape grumbled something in the background; placing the empty vials back into his potions satchel.

‘I don’t think so Teddy Bear; I’m sorry.’

‘But I want to!!’ He yelled, throwing Harry’s hand off and jumping into his lap, rather he’d jumped right onto Harry’s stomach causing him to wheeze and shake a hand in the air at the boy’s advancing parents. He was fine, he could handle his godson jumping on him, he had done so for the last ten years he would continue to do so until the boy no longer wanted to launch himself everywhere. He readjusted the now black-haired, mildly green-eyed young mischief maker; he had inherited his Mother’s metamorphamagus abilities rather than inheriting his Father’s condition.

Despite his hand signal, both parents yelled at him with varying uses of his name depending on how aggravated they were; sometimes they used ‘Edward Remus Lupin!’ and other times they used, ‘Ted!!’

Harry almost laughed upon seeing the sour expression on the youths face but schooled his tanned features into seriousness as he levered the boy’s chin up to see his golden-circled irises. It was, after all, the Full Moon tonight. That was why Harry was once more making use of his friends’ staying at Grimmauld Place, since it had a basement having already been used to house Remus' own transformations during the war.

‘Don’t anger your Mother, or your Father for that matter. Ted, I promise, when you’re a bit bigger alright? When you’ve mastered that amazing birth-given talent of yours for shapeshifting completely, you can come and hang out with me and your old man as much as you want; okay? For now, that’s enough Teddy, it’s too dangerous.’ He smiled to take the sting out of his words and kissed the mess of hair before it could move away; the cheeks were flushed in anger.

‘I honestly swear, pinkie-swear, wand-swear, Ted. Go home with mummy now and take care of your cousins for me?’ He hadn’t got that confirmed yet as Narcissa was yet to return from her vacation to France; he’d gotten in the habit. ‘You’ll do a good job for me, won’t you?’

The black head quickly bobbed, nodding fervently even though their was a pout on the young mouth. Without warning, shocking, those lips planted a kiss smack onto Harry’s. He, and the other adults in the room blinked in astonishment. Ted had never done so on his lips before…

Hopefully, that wouldn’t emerge as something when he got older. The child then jumped from Harry’s stomach to grab his mother’s hand, walking into the kitchen to collect the twins who waited there with Hermione and Ronald, who would leave soon for the Burrow. He did give his Dad a good hug before leaving which always made Remus smile and in turn made Harry smile.

Harry was happy that Dora was only to ecstatic to take the twins for a few days; Bless her. His friends were in the last stages of finalising their wedding and were too busy to be of any real help as Moon-night babysitters.

‘Ready cub?’

Harry shrugged, ‘I’ve been doing this for the last eleven years Moony, but no, I don’t think I’m ever ready and I don’t expect you ever are either.’ He smiled tightly and stood. ‘Are you heading home now, Professor?’

Snape heaved a sigh, ‘No longer a Professor, Potter. I wish to speak with you about something.’ Harry blinked but nodded as he stood, momentarily closing his eyes and shaking his head as a dizzying feeling quickly overcame him.

The moon would rise early tonight.

‘You’re twins…’ He almost seemed to swallow the words and choke on them. Harry almost laughed at the discomfiture. ‘Both are pale compared to you, are they not? Are you absolutely sure the child you slept with didn’t cheat on you and simply realised you were super rich and wanted a rich daddy?’

Harry growled, hands balling into fists. Though this wasn’t because of Remus being within earshot; he had after all, already received a good earful from the older Wolf when he’d been accidentally told by Molly before Harry could break the news that his honorary Godson had knocked up a young woman.

He hadn’t meant to put it off for so long, but he just hadn’t been sure how the man would take it; oddly, it hadn’t been quite as bad as he had thought considering the man was in a thirteen-year-age gap relationship; though granted his wife had not been an adolescent when they had met so the raven had gotten the “Super disappointed in you Harry” Speech. 

‘Pretty sure she didn’t. She’s pretty pale herself, Professor.’

‘Hmm.’

‘But if you didn’t get a good enough look in the last month, they have similar eyes to me so that’s probably enough proof that they’re mine, let alone their magic and if I wasn’t the only one that Aurora slept with, sir.’ He grumbled. ‘She was young, Professor. I took her Virginity. I know they’re mine, Severus.’ He smiled triumphantly when a shiver ran through Snape’s body and his heart skipped a beat at his choice of first name. ‘Now, shouldn’t you hurry along? You are the only one still here…’ He questioned.

‘Have you forgotten so easily that I am the one that usually locks you in unless Draco has been with you all day?’ He scowled.

He hadn’t of course but the man looked like he was uncomfortable. ‘Ah, well then I suggest you hurry up and lock us in.’ He growled a bit, showing his already elongated canines and his golden-peridot irises. ‘The moon is rising early tonight.’

[ ][ ][ ]

[ ][ ][ ]

Harry growled low as the door shut behind them and the spells quickly enveloped the well-grained stained wood of the door that kept them within the basement during their change; the silver and iron of the strips that spaced the door kept them away from the doorway itself, trapping them until someone let them out in the morning.

Harry hated this basement and he expected so did Remus but at least they’d been able to redecorate the place; using the place after Remus had suggested it in confidence, when Harry had been revealed to be a werewolf several months after the war. Until that time, he’d been downing second-grade wolfsbane and taking to the countryside the week before the moon arose full and bright.

Down here, the Moon couldn’t penetrate as much so they weren’t quite as effected as they would out in the open; like in a Forest. Though it was strange, as if someone had cast a Homorphus charm at him, sometimes, Harry reverted back to human and spent the rest of the night lounging on the comfortable sofa at the far corner padded wall, smoothing the sandy-grayed fur of his honorary Godfather.

They’d not been able to find any answers. Obviously, no one had cast such a spell at him through the iron-clad door of the basement and he didn’t cast it at himself; magic didn’t work when he was a Wolf.

The transformations were agonising, and he was sure it got harder and harder for Remus as time went on; Harry could feel the man’s suffering through each full moon, but he knew he did for his Family, new he didn’t quite except his Wolf-side, even now. But Harry did, he’d accepted he wasn’t ever going to be human again, and if people didn’t know then the Ministry wouldn't have the gall to strip him of everything he owned or could own. He woke up each morning after the full moon like he did every other day, with barest after-effects of a headache but Remus tended to groan and struggle to stand, taking days for him to get back on his feet properly.

It was hard to watch. Especially when he thought of the time right after he’d been found out and he’d had his first transformation with the older Wolf; according to Remus, he had been a handful, a hyperactive “Pup”.

Remus had recalled this one morning, a few years ago and Harry had growled, showing his canines. He was not a Pup. The man had never mentioned it again and Harry had stopped being a hyperactive Wolf, becoming older and more experienced.

Right now, he was currently experiencing something he had never felt before. This made him frown as he moaned lowly and clutched at his naked sides; they stripped the moment they walked into the basement, ignoring each other through the immediate transformation under the moonlight rays filtering in through the high slit window.

He dropped to his knees heavily but thanked everyone that they had decided to cushion the basement floor with a soft-grass-like carpeting. ‘Nn.’ He made the noise deep in his throat, trying to blot out the pained groans from Moony over in the far corner, huddled into the darkness there.

The raven’s golden-green eyes screwed tightly shut as his bones began to shift and realign painfully. Sometimes, he had a laugh when someone asked him about the tattoos he had on his body and how much they had hurt receiving; they really hadn’t because this was excruciating torture.

His body jerked forward, pushing his messy sweating head into the softness and his arse right up into the air to try and ease something; it never helped, it was merely his bodies habit. ‘Nn!!’ His mouth opened and an animalist growl echoed as he heard Remus again from the corner. The growl turned into a howl as the moon sputtering it’s blinding rays into the basement spread.

He lay on the soft floor, heavily breathing, limbs twitching and wolfish eyes staring at the enhanced fibres before his black furry muzzle and paws. The Grey Sandy Wolf he knew to be Moony hobbled over to Harry a few minutes later, nudging him to attention.

It really did not get any easier. Fuck it hurt.

The raven growled but allowed the nudges and wobbled onto his paws, standing momentarily statute, tail swishing agitated between his legs. He butted the grey face before him, then hobbled over to the large door and began howling his agony.

If someone asked him why he did this every month, he wouldn't really be able to explain logically to them that it just…EASED him. Somehow. He could have sworn a bemused snuffling echoed behind him but as always he ignored it, only, his own thick body twitched. Something didn’t feel right.

He stopped howling abruptly.

[ **Moony** ]

[ **Cub?** ]

[ **Something’s different.** ]

He had no idea what it would sound like to outsiders, but he knew they communicated articulately with each other. It was odd.

He began howling again, and this time when it didn’t appear like he was going to stop Moony hobbled over to him. [ **Harry, Cub, what’s the matter?** ]

Wrong. It was all wrong.

The grey head butted him from the side until his bum dropped to the ground and his tail slashed agitatedly over the grass. His eyes were ablaze and his gaze anxious and uncertain as the gold eyes of Moony appeared before him, a paw dropping to his forepaw.

The black head dropped, and he snuffed the floor. [ **Moony, do you have that? Is this what you feel when your cub isn’t here? When you’re away from him? Do you feel like he should be with you? I know I felt this last month when Draco watched the twins, but I, this is different. I don’t understand? It’s almost unbearable.** ]

Remus butted his cheek as he dropped down before him, his amber eyes staring intently. [ **Do you mean a yearning? An anxiety? Do I feel that for Teddy?** ] Harry made a confirmation noise. [ **I do, but I would not wish Teddy here if he didn’t have to be. You know I do not approve of your promise to him, Cub. This is something he doesn’t have to endure, and I would prefer my precious and healthy son not see me this way. But I didn’t realise, I’m sorry. Of course you would be feeling that way, you’re a Father now.** ]

[ **It’s a Pack Thing?** ] He woofed.

[ **Normally Yes. But you mentioned it was near unbearable this time? Why would it be any different? You’re cubs are not Werewolves.** ] His tone sounded very worried by this admission of Harry’s; who nodded.

[ **No. They definitely didn’t change. But there’s something wrong with MY Werewolf genes, maybe it passed onto them?** ] His tone was scared, not wanting this to be the case. As a Father, as a Werewolf, as a person that was tortured like this for months on ends. He didn’t want this to be the case. [ **I feel like I need to go collect my wayward Cubs, Moony.** ] Levering his unusual wolf eyes up to his friends amber, he stared at him in despair. [ **It’s like a tugging that’s keeps getting harder and harder to ignore.** ]

Remus hummed; a throaty sound on a Wolf and bobbed his head a few times on his lowered paws. [ **I’m not sure what to think Cub. But I hope you have not passed this gene on; it is hard enough for a child of 5, as young as I was to change and become a monster every month; I daren’t imagine what it would be for a born.** ]

Harry snuffled, turning his head away from the other. It was like physical pain; the pull, the tug, the yearning the anxiety were all so strong. He needed them here, he didn’t just want them here, he NEEDED them to be here, with him. But surely, hopefully, they couldn’t have been?

What if they were?

Fuck. What havoc would they be reeking as just a month of age? Dora had taken them home with her! How could he have not realised something was amiss the whole fucking day?

But,

Maybe he was overreacting?

The raven huffed and snuffed and jerked harshly as suddenly it was as if he could actually SMELL them, and Snape. What? [ **What?** ] He barked, jumping to his feet and causing one in Remus a few feet away now. The smell got closer and closer and he jumped toward the door.

BANG

BANG

BANG

Harry bounded right up to the silver bands nailed into the wood-grain, scratching at it and ignoring his nails burning to blunt tips even as they gorged deep grooves.

Remus had stood, coming behind him on all fours, head tilted as he appeared to smell the same thing. [ **Why would Severus bring your Cubs here? Surely they aren’t…** ] His wolf voice trailed off in worry and his body shifting as if wanting to comfort Harry with sympathetic hugs and human words, but Harry blocked it all out, scratching at the door like some domesticated wild animal.

‘Alright Potter, alright. Back up and give me some room or I’ll blast you back before I stun you. You too Lupin! I don’t particular trust YOUR wolf even with my advanced Wolfbane formula; I don’t particularly want to be bitten because I was doing something inhumanly stupid…’ He let the words trail, grouching as the bolts started to shift and the door started to grate and catch on the flooring.

The wolves watched attentively, holding back as not one but two small balls of fluff were gently deposited within. Snape’s hands were encased in thick Dragonhide gloves, the raven noticed, before the door was slammed shut again and the bolts and locks ground back into place; securely locking them inside the basement once more.

‘Before you bark at me with questions I’m not going to be able to understand. I have no idea. I was still here because I believe it escaped your mind of my sleepover this evening since I won’t be here after 5am and no one else will be able to let you out. We decided it would be better to open the door earlier then keep you in there all day.’

A wolf snort.

‘Nymphadora arrived here some 10 minutes ago with them sounding flustered and almost incomprehensible gibbering on about cookies, Teddy and spontaneous wolf forms. However, Potter, this peculiar situation doesn’t, to me, seem like your offspring are true wolves. Perhaps, something like Mister Ted Lupin; A shapeshifter.’ He huffed annoyed, as if it annoyed him that Harry had in-avertedly done something spectacular again even though it was miraculously his offspring that had done so.

Harry listened with an ear as he moved forward to collect each newborn, picking them up by the scruffs of their fluffing necks carefully and depositing them on the soft comfortable sofa. He wasn’t sure about his motivation but the intense inclining to “Clean” them, won out and he lapped at their disgruntled bodies, smoothing down raised furs and out of place strands of streaking grey on the crowns of their heads.

‘Merlin only knows what laws of nature YOUR offspring adhere to Potter. Come to the Apothecary next week when I return, we shall find out what it is they indeed actually ARE.’

Harry huffed a laugh, barked once to confirm and tongued the rest of his son’s matted white stomach hair, the bristles on his tongue catching a knot as feet flew up and paws batted playfully at his Muzzle.

Bright eyes, two sets, stared up at him in recognition. [ **Hello my wayward children. Bath Time.** ] His wolf let out a weird string of noises; this was Harry snickering when it appeared his pups understood and began trying to crawl away from his ministrations.

They definitely didn’t smell QUITE like him, but they didn’t exactly smell UN-WOLFISH.


End file.
